Insolite Amour
by Kimi06
Summary: Le temps qui passe, le passé qui nous retient toujours inexorablement... Un ByaRenji alors aux homophobes s'abstenir. Un pseudo-lemon mais dans encore longtemps peut-être . Si ça vous attire lisez, vous ferez des heureux! Chapitre 2 déjà en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Insolite amour

Auteur: Kimi!!!

Couple: Renji x Byakuya

Notes: soyez sincère lorsque vous le lirez s'il vous plait!!! Ceci est un p'tit cadeau d'anniversaire pour une bonne amie, j'ai nommé Daeya (ou Suna) et c'est sans faute (je parle du nom.)!! Je vous préviens déjà, je pense que je vais juste rajouter quelque p'tits trucs dans l'histoire de Bleach mais rien de bien grave ne vous inquiétez pas!! Cela ne va pas réellement modifier le cours de l'histoire! Dernier truc, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur!!! T.T Kyaaaaaaaa!!! Je veux que Ukitake-san et Shuhei-san soient à moi!!!!! (cri super désespéré!!!!) Bon mesdemoiselles et messieurs (s'il y en a) voici:

Insolite amour

Partie… Cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'elle était partie… Envolée, disparue de sa vie… Il ne comptait déjà plus le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa mort; pourtant, ce fut par une journée de printemps semblable à celle-ci qu'elle l'avait quitté pour le repos apaisant que lui offrait la mort. Jamais il n'oublierait cet instant tragique, où, le cœur déchiré, il avait pleuré sa mort mais aussi s'était fait la promesse à lui-même de ne plus jamais succomber à ce faible sentiment qu'était l'amour. Les années ont passés depuis, et rien n'avait vraiment changé.

«Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te retourner ton amour Byakuya-sama. Ces 5 années que j'ai passé auprès de toi, c'était comme un rêve. Byakuya-sama…»

C'était là ses dernières paroles, il s'en souviendra probablement toute sa vie. En effet, il portait toujours en lui le deuil de sa femme ainsi que leurs moments de passion passés à deux. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsque son lieutenant Abarai Renji apparut au seuil de sa porte. Celui-ci toussota pour signaler sa présence. Comme d'habitude, son taichô se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea de ce regard vide et inexpressif qui le caractérisait. Un silence pesant s'était alors installé dans la pièce, jusqu'au moment où, se décidant enfin à parler, Renji prit la parole.

«-Vous m'avez fait appelé taichô?

- Où donc étiez vous?

- Je faisais quelques exercices.

- …C'est bon, vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos précédentes occupations.

- Sayonâra taichô!

- …Sayo…»

Il ne pu terminer cependant sa phrase car déjà son lieutenant détalla à l'autre bout du couloir. Las, il se décida alors à gagner son lit, et peut-être, au plus profond de lui-même, avec l'espoir que demain devienne un jour meilleur? Il s'endormit aussitôt bercé par le doux son d'une flûte dans la chambre d'à côté. Ne dit-on pas que la musique adoucit les mœurs?

Le lendemain, dès que résonna le chant du coq, Byakuya se dirigea machinalement vers la douche, comme à ses habitudes. Dès qu'il eût fini sa toilette, il s'habilla, mit son uniforme par-dessus ses vêtements puis partit en direction de son bureau, où l'attendait un paquet de formalité à remplir, il préférait les faire lui-même puisqu'il avait toujours jugé que son lieutenant était bien trop paresseux pour les remplir correctement. Les heures filaient et il commença à regretter sa décision: la pile de paperasse semblait interminable. La matinée s'écoula donc ainsi, tranquillement et sans encombre. Pourtant, vers les environs de midi, la chaleur étouffante l'obligea à sortir aller prendre l'air. Il partit en direction du lac puis gagna ensuite la fraîcheur ambiante de l'ombre d'un cerisier. Il se mit à contempler la surface luisante du lac, qui fut troublé à des moments par des couples de poissons qui se taquinaient pendant l'espace d'un cour instant hors de l'eau: c'était déjà la saison des amours. Lui-même aurait donné cher pour pouvoir nager ainsi, tranquillement dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Bien que ce ne fut pas très réglementaire, il enleva son uniforme restant ainsi en chemise et en pantalon, après tout qui pouvait bien le voir? Le lieu était pratiquement désert. Il s'allongea alors sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue mais ne fit aucune tentative de baignade, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Renji lui passait son temps à la salle d'entraînement, depuis sa défaite contre Ichigo, il

avait pris conscience des lourds efforts à déployer s'il voulait un jour surpasser son taichô. Son bankai n'était pas encore tout a fait au point, et il n'était pas encore assez agile pour pouvoir la contrôler à la perfection mais, il y arriverait! Avec toute sa force et sa détermination; il frappa, tapa, boxa, trancha (et ainsi de suite) le mannequin qui lui servait de pushing-ball. Quelques heures plus tard, épuisé il sortit alors de la salle d'entraînement pour se rafraîchir dans l'eau du lac; aller dans les sources thermales à cette heure était bien trop risqué surtout en cette chaleur, il risquerait de s'évanouir et de mourir noyé. Il enleva alors tous ces vêtements puis les cacha, juste au cas où. A présent, il n'avait sur lui plus que son caleçon noir avec des p'tites têtes de mort dessiné dessus (). Rapidement, courant presque, il plongea la tête la première dans l'eau glacé du lac, effectua quelques crowls, s'amusa à taquiner les poissons. Inconsciemment, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la salle d'entraînement pourtant c'était après avoir effectué quelques mètres de plus qu'il le vit…

Croyant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de ces personnes à santé fragile, qui, confrontées à la lourde chaleur s'étaient évanouis, il nagea aussi rapidement qu'il le pu. Il atteignit le bord quelques secondes plus tard puis il se ruât sur l'inconnu mais s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son taichô! Il s'approcha quand même vers lui à pas de loup et se mit à l'observer. Apparemment son taichô dormait et d'un sommeil paisible; il paraissait si serein, si vulnérable, si fatigué… Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, il connaissait son lourd passé, en particulier celui qu'il avait partagé avec sa femme. Il avait dût être un homme beaucoup plus aimant qu'il ne le paraissait vu qu'il avait souffert de la mort de celle-ci. N'était il pas après tout un ''humain'' comme les autres, avec des sentiments? Dire qu'il avait devant lui en ce moment, l'homme qu'il avait toujours rêvé de surpasser un jour… Il s'assit à quelques centimètres de lui. Depuis sa cuisante défaite contre lui, il avait essayé, en vain de le haïr,dans l'espoir de trouver dans cette haine une source de puissance : vu qu'il l'avait combattu et qu'il avait même cherché à le destitué de ses fonctions de vice capitaine.

Puissance… Au fil des années, il avait toujours tenté d'acquérir son maximum de puissance mais jamais, il n'avait été satisfait: il en voulait plus. Il aimait ce mot ainsi que l'étendue de tout son pouvoir d'attraction, il aimait cette faim de pouvoir immense qui ne semblait jamais être comblée même si l'on venait d'atteindre son paroxysme, il aimait toute la possibilité de sens, de valeurs que ce simple mot pouvait avoir dans le cœur d'une personne. Il se surprit alors à regarder son taichô, quel était donc le sens profond de ce mot chez celui-ci? Il repensa alors au moment où, il fut convoqué chez le capitaine de la 1ère division il y a quelques jours de cela; celui-ci lui avait exposé la situation et lui avait demandé aussitôt s'il ne souhaitait pas occuper l'une des places manquantes des postes de capitaine de la 3ème, 5ème et 9ème division. C'était une promotion qu'il lui proposait là! pourtant, avant de prendre une décision, il se sentit obligé d'aller consulté Ikkaku-san puisque celui-ci aussi avait bénéficié de cette promotion. Après cela, il repartit dans les quartiers de la 1ère division et dû à contrecœur refuser cette promotion qui lui tendait les bras. Ikkaku-san avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis, -bien qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était involontaire- il lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait rester dans sa division juste pour pouvoir un jour surpasser, comme lui, son capitaine. Que cela ne lui servirait à rien de se mettre sur un même pied d'égalité que lui puisqu'il ne pourra même pas le défier sous peine de tomber de haut. Renji avait prit en compte que tous les deux se trouvaient dans des situations à peu près similaires. Sans qu'il s'en rendit compte, les heures passèrent rapidement, le temps commença à se rafraîchir et le soleil avait commencé à décliner pour laisser place à la superbe vue d'un magnifique coucher de soleil, d'autant plus cela se faisait rare au Sereitei d'apercevoir un tel spectacle en ce temps de guerre.

Byakuya émergea doucement de sa douce léthargie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi agréablement bien dormi. Une sensation de bien-être intérieur l'envahit, ce devait être probablement l'effet de ce sommeil ''réparateur''. Il émit un petit grognement plaintif dû au fait qu'il devait à présent retourner à son bureau et à sa routine quotidienne. Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir en plein dans l'œil la lumière du soleil. A la place, il aperçut un large dos musclé et couvert à des endroits par des tatouages; ainsi que de longs cheveux d'un rouge sang lâchés à l'air libre et qui serpentaient avec délicatesse les larges épaules de leur propriétaire. Il reconnu aussitôt son lieutenant de plus, quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son dos, il semblerait qu'il est nagé dans l'eau du lac. Il toussota, signe qu'il s'était réveillé, aussitôt, son lieutenant se tourna vers lui. Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il prit la parole:

«Avez- vous bien dormi taichô?

Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là?

Quelques heures je pense. Je vous avais vu de loin en train de vous prélasser tranquillement, donc je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, mais je ne pensais pas au début qu'il s'agissait de vous!

Sachez lieutenant, que je ne me ''prélassais'' pas du tout comme vous semblez le croire. Et pourriez vous m'expliquer votre accoutrement? Où est donc passé votre uniforme?

Oh ça! Je faisais une petite baignade étant donné qu'il régnait une de ces chaleurs dans la salle d'entraînement!

Est-ce bien réglementaire?

…C'était la première fois que je faisais cela.

Soit, je vais dire que pour cette fois on va laisser passer cette faute, mais la prochaine fois tâchez de réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes, d'autant plus que c'est vrai qu'il faisait assez chaud aujourd'hui. Ma clémence ne se répètera pas deux fois de suite par contre.

Hai!»

Après ça, ils ne prononcèrent plus aucune parole, chacun appréciant le silence des lieux à sa façon. Byakuya regarda aussi le magnifique paysage, tel un tableau digne des plus grands maîtres de la peinture, qui se dressait devant ses yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa son lieutenant, il n'affichait pas cet air fier qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer aux autres, il semblait totalement différent du quotidien, il avait réussi à défroncer les sourcils ainsi il avait l'air beaucoup plus paisible mais aussi plus ouvert au monde qui l'entourait. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques instants encore, puis jugeant que ce petit moment semblait trop s'attardé, il ré-enfila son uniforme et re-gagna ses appartements sans un regard à son lieutenant, qui paraissait absorbé par ce qu'il regardait.

Voilà j'ai fini!! Vous aimez? C'est quand même un peu cour non? la prochaine fois je le ferai plus long si vous me laissez quelques reviews bien sur (je vis de ça!)! alors reviews!


	2. Mission

Note : je suis vraiment sorry de ce superbe grand retard mais ce n'est que maintenant (si je puis dire) que je peux poster la

Auteur : Kimi06

Couple : Renji x Byakuya

Note1 : je suis vraiment sorry de ce superbe grand retard mais ce n'est que maintenant (si je puis dire) que je peux poster la suite !! Je n'arrivai pas à écrire cette suite et pourtant c'est pas l'inspiration qui manquait !

Note2 : merci pour vous reviews (ils m'ont trop fait plaisir !) et j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier !

Note3 : Daeya (Suna pour moi) j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Note4 : J'espère que je ne ferai pas de confusion dans les prénoms (tel que la femme à Byakuya) parce qu'ils sont tellement difficiles à retenir dans ce manga !! T.T je ne retiens que mes préférés !! même s'ils sont un paquet !! xD

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! T.T INJUSTICE !!

Voici la suite d'Insolite Amour…

Chapitre 2 : Mission

Cela faisait au moins 2 semaines qu'il était sur terre à guetter les grands imprévus, c'est-à-dire les sbires d'Aizen. Etendu au sol, à l'ombre d'un arbre, il regardait les nuages qui sillonnaient le ciel avec une lenteur accablante, la tête vide de pensées. En fait, il semblait somnoler à moitié, épuisé par le travail qu'il devait accomplir pour Urahara. L'entretien quotidien de son magasin lui prenait une bonne moitié de ses forces. De plus son emploi du temps ne le laissait point le temps de souffler ne serait ce qu'une minute.

Le matin, il devait se lever aux aurores pour nettoyer de fond en comble tout l'appartement, d'autant plus que 2 petits énergumènes en profitaient pour le mettre en rogne dès le matin, en salissant « expressément » ce qu'il venait durement de nettoyer.

Ensuite, il devait se préparer pour aller suivre ses fichus cours au lycée et veiller à la santé de Kurosaki. Facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire. Rukia et les autres s'arrangeaient pour rendre sa tâche dure et pénible malgré la présence d'un capitaine! A midi, il devait déjeuner à la cantine, on aurait pu qualifier cela de « pause » sauf que la bouffe n'était pas la meilleure qu'il ait mangé jusqu'à présent ; okay, il fallait pas s'attendre à un 5 étoiles mais quand même !

Le soir, il devait aller au sous-sol pour aller s'entraîner, il ne devait en aucun cas négliger sa forme physique ! Lorsqu'il rentrait enfin dans son lit, il était littéralement épuisé et s'endormait sur le coup ! Morphée le berçait de rêves tous plus étranges les uns que les autres et c'était peu de le dire !

La vie sur terre était pénible ! Il préférait encore le Seireitei à cela ! Là bas au moins, il avait tout le temps de s'entraîner à longueur de journée, il avait le temps et sans personne pour venir le déranger ! Fallait dire qu'il en devait beaucoup à son taichô qui se chargeait de toutes les tâches administratives, et qui le laissait dans son coin. Cet homme n'exigeait pas grand-chose de lui, juste qu'il le respecte pour son grade mais aussi pour son titre de Noble. Que faisait il donc en ce moment ? Était-il en train de vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes ? Ou bien était il, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, étendu à l'ombre d'un arbre à écouter le bruit du vent et à somnoler ?

Byakuya s'affairait à ses tâches quotidiennes, malgré la lourde chaleur qui s'abattait sur le Seireitei. En cette période, cette oppressante chaleur était anormale. D'ailleurs tous se posaient la question sur la cause de celle-ci sans pour autant trouver la réponse. Il suait, ses mains étaient moites, les papiers qu'il avait en main, eux-mêmes semblaient souffrir de la chaleur. Pourtant la chaleur qu'il faisait à l'intérieur était beaucoup plus supportable que celle qui régnait à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il mettait un pas dehors, il avait l'impression de marcher (toujours noblement) dans un désert, le désert de la Soul Society. Sa vision commençait à se troubler, il se demandait même parfois s'il ne voyait pas un mirage car de temps à autre il lui semblait croiser son fukutaichô dans un couloir alors qu'il savait très bien que celui-ci se trouvait en ce moment sur terre…

Il avait l'impression de porter des vêtements d'une centaine de kilos sur lui, c'est alors qu'une irrésistible envie de baignade dans le lac lui effleurait l'esprit. Sentir l'eau tiède ou glacée sur sa peau, nager sans soucis, sans arrière pensée, librement tel le couple de poisson qu'il avait croisé la dernière fois. Couple… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ce mot. En fait, c'était depuis la mort d'Hisana…

Il se revoyait encore, il y a quelques années de cela, avec Hisana, tout joyeux de pouvoir partagé les meilleurs moments de sa vie à côté de celle qu'il aimait éperdument ! Il n'y avait qu'à elle seule qu'il pouvait se montrer sous son vrai jour, elle le connaissait par cœur et pourtant ça n'avait jamais été réciproque. A ses yeux, sa femme avait toujours été un vrai mystère, tantôt elle disait l'aimer, tantôt elle semblait sur le point de se suicider tellement sa vie l'insupportait. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour la faire oublier ce qu'elle s'entêtait elle-même à appeler « son péché », en vain. Elle l'avait prévenu pourtant, mais il était resté sourd. Tout ce qui l'importait en ce temps, c'était de finir le reste de ses jours à ses côtés, d'avoir des héritiers et d'habiter dans un petit cottage familial où règnerait la paix et l'amour. Mais elle l'avait quitté avant qu'il n'ait pu accomplir tous ses projets d'avenir pour leur couple.

Il s'arracha brusquement de ses souvenirs et regarda l'heure. Il était temps qu'il parte. Il abandonna alors ses lourdes formalités, et partit en direction de la division 13. Il fallait qu'il rende visite à son ancien maître, qui était dans un état alarmant. De plus, la chaleur n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Il fut reçu par les 2 sbires d'Ukitake : Kiyone et Sentarou. Ceux-ci semblèrent heureux de sa visite et le conduisirent en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut à la chambre du malade. Veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, il pénétra dans l'appartement, et sentit une imposante odeur de multiples médicaments. Son ancien maître était couché dans un lit, haletant, un linge mouillé sur le front. Il s'approcha alors de celui-ci, et mouilla de nouveau le linge blanc, qu'il replaça ensuite sur le front d'Ukitake. Il prit une chaise et resta là à veiller au malade. Hisane, aussi était dans un état semblable lors de ses derniers jours. Sentant, comme une présence à ses côtés, Ukitake se réveilla avec effort, fixant le plafond des yeux.

Est-ce toi, Byakuya ?

Oui.

Que fais tu donc ici ? Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir…

Ce plaisir est partagé…maître…

…hmm…je vois qu'avec le temps…tu n'as toujours pas changé…tu continues toujours à m'appeler « maître » malgré…mes recommandations…

C'est toujours ainsi que je vous considère.

Pourtant, nous sommes à présent du même grade…

Toujours est il que vous êtes plus expérimenté que moi, et plus âgé aussi.

Plus âgé…

Ces mots eurent pour effet de plonger le taichô de la 1 3ème division dans une profonde réflexion. Un agréable silence s'ensuivit alors. Bien qu'issu d'une famille de petite noblesse, Ukitake avait toujours su se faire respecter des autres et en particulier de Byakuya, même si son ancien élève n'avait pas été très facile à dompter. Celui-ci, avait tendance à considérer ceux qui n'était pas issus du même milieu que lui comme des êtres inférieurs et sans grande importance. Maintenant, c'était tout autre, enfin il espérait qu'il avait réussi à changer de mentalité.

Ukitake se leva alors brusquement, et secoué de violents spasmes, il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. La couverture blanche se retrouva alors tâchée de cruor ainsi que le bout de quelques mèches de cheveux du malade. Byakuya se leva lui aussi, au même moment et fit de son possible pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Ceci fait, il lui donna un calmant, accompagné d'eau et le rallongea sur le lit. Epuisé, les yeux d'Ukitake se fermèrent doucement, laissant place à un sommeil paisible, probablement bercé de rêves.

Byakuya, jeta un dernier regard à la pièce et partit en direction du bâtiment principal de la 1ère division pour la réunion quotidienne des taichôs.

Renji, se réveilla en sursaut, croyant qu'il était en train de se noyer. Il se rendit compte, qu'il avait le visage mouillé, et que Ginta se tenait juste au dessus de lui, un seau d'eau à la main. Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire sadique. Il donnait l'impression à Renji, que le fait de l'avoir tiré de son sommeil était un acte extrêmement…jouissif. Il lui infligea ensuite un violent coup de pied dans les omoplates, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà l'air assez réveillé comme ça.

DEBOUT !! C'est l'heure de ton entraînement, BAKA !

Teme ! Tu étais obligé de m'infliger en plus ce coup de pied ?

Non ! mais ça m'amusait… je voulais voir comment tu réagirais.

Il partit alors en courant en direction du magasin, en hurlant quelque chose du genre :

Hey ! J'ai gagné le pari !! Renji s'est réveillé comme je vous le prédisais avec une tête de macaque !! Aboulez le fric !!

Euh… Ginta-kun, ce n'est pas du jeu puisque Renji à en permanence une tête de macaque donc c'était prévisible…

Mais j'ai gagné quand même !! Nananananèreuh !

Consterné de ce qu'il entendait sur sa personne, Renji se précipita sur les 2 et leur foutu un magistral coup de poing sur le crane, avant de se diriger mécontent, vers les sous sols où Urahara l'attendait pour son entraînement. Il lui semblait déjà entendre la voix de celui-ci, lui lançant une de ses moqueries bien placées tout en s'éventant lui-même, un quelque chose du genre : « Renji-kun, je vois que vous êtes frais et dispo pour cette nouvelle séance. Ku ! Ku ! Ku ! »

.xxxxxxxxxxxx.

Voici donc la fin de ce deuxième chapitre d'Insolite amour. J'espère que ça vous à plu et encore infiniment désolé du retard que j'ai pris pour l'écrire. Comme je vais être en vacances je pense que je pourrai écrire rapidement la suite. D'ailleurs, je vous réserve une petite surprise pour les chapitres à venir. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer !!

Mais N'oubliez pas que je vis des REVIEWS alors ne ratez pas la case « Go » juste à côté de « Submit Review » au bas de la page. (Surtout ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu !)


End file.
